Of the Forest
by lebby04
Summary: What's a girl to do when the family is trying to marry her off? Wait, now there's a prince pursuing her too? And who's this Naraku anyway? AU. SesshomaruXRin
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: You are Cordially Invited**

Prince Sesshomaru, the first son of Inutaisho, found the entire affair absurd and unnecessary. He, the daiyoukai son of the most powerful demon of the West if not the Land, had no need of something so frivolous.

And as Izayoi, his queen and his father's mate, elaborated the details of such an important event, Sesshomaru actually scoffed. What a silly human she was to think that he would care. At his response, Izayoi sighed quietly.

"Prince Sesshomaru, I know that you take no pleasure in such human events like a ball. However, it is important for you and your father to connect with both your demon _and human_ business associates. By holding a ball, it will be seen as a sign of friendliness and common ground on which you and the humans can relate to one another –,"

"It is meaningless. Foolish humans should obey me regardless of my actions for I am the future Lord and the West and King of these lands," Prince Sesshomaru cut in.

"And," Izayoi continued as if the prince had not spoken, "you may find the one. You never know, Sesshomaru. Your father and I met under similar circumstances," she smiled sweetly at her stepson. Although his stubbornness was frustrating, at other times it was endearing as it only could be to a mother.

As she went to leave Sesshomaru to his thoughts, she handed him the invitations to be sent out. Her parting advice to the prince being, "at the very least, strengthen your connections at present so as not to lose them to that bothersome Naraku."

"As if some half-demon filth could ever be a threat to me," retorted Sesshomaru, causing Izayoi to stiffen as he took the invitation from her hands. The invitation was dainty and the first words brought a sneer to Sesshomaru's face as he growled, "you are cordially invited to the first ball of the Inutaisho and his family…" _What disgusting drivel._ He, Prince Sesshomaru, was to be one of the most feared demons of the land and his daft father and stepmother were sending out party invitations. _Disgusting, as if any connection to the human world would be desirable to this Sesshomaru._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I've had a couple story ideas in my head for a while now and decided to finally put pen to paper and write it out! I have a working outline for this story and therefore plan to update monthly, if not every few weeks. It should be noted that I am using elements of Cinderella in this story, as well as, obviously borrowing many elements from the Inuyasha series. I do not own the series or claim any of the characters associated with the series. Please read and review, I greatly appreciate it! :) - lebbyled04

**Chapter 1: Maid and Daughter**

The birds are chirping, a sure sign that it is time to wake up. The dawn sunlight, slipping through the cracks of the boarded window serves as a reminder to the half-asleep girl. It is pure stubbornness and "a few more minutes" to no one that keeps her from waking. However, it does not last long.

"Wake up!" comes the shrill voice of her mother, Lady Noriko, from the hallway.

No response.

"Now Rin! Before I lose my patience with you; it's barely even sun up," continued her mother. Lady Noriko was the well-known, well-thought of wife of Lord Isao, who owned a large property that adjoined a large, wild forest: the Forest of Youkai. Lady Noriko walked with grace, with golden hair and sky blue eyes. However, despite her renown, it was the Lord Isao who was the better liked of the two. This was a fact that was known to the Lady and her anger and disappointment in this channeled into her treatment of Rin.

"Yes mother," came Rin's delayed response, voice full of sleep. The girl opened her eyes and stared at the cracked ceiling of her room. It steeped into a dome, and was thus too high for her to reach the cobwebs forming. With a huff, she tossed the thought from her mind and got out of bed.

Along with the cracked ceiling, there was a cracked mirror to match, which she used to scrutinize her appearance. _A perfect set_. What Rin saw staring back at her didn't seem displeasing, her skin was pale, dare she say luminescent, like all the other young ladies her age seemed to desire. It wasn't to her liking though, it made her seem like she'd never seen the sun (which wasn't a complete lie). Her hair was more pleasant, she thought, flaring out at the ends. It was a rich black, like the sky on a clear, starry night. Or that was how her father described it at least. His praise made her smile to herself, alighting her last, most precious quality: her smile. It lighted a room and made flowers bloom. Again this was according to Lord Isao's. And despite the sweet compliments that her father constantly gave her, Rin found this one more an exaggeration than truth. It was clear that Lord Isao was a caring father and did his best to give Rin a happy childhood, despite his Lady's mistreatment to the girl. It was small reminders like this of her father's love that helped Rin get through the day, when she changed into her worn threadbare kimono and stared into the cracked mirror, in her room in the highest turret of the estate.

Rin heard her mother shouting from the dining room, two halls down.

_Oh boy_, she thought to herself, _time to start breakfast_.

* * *

Rin wasn't running behind per se, but her mother's constant scrutinizing of her ability to serve high quality food to the Lady and Lord as well as her brothers at once was a little trying. Tying her hair back with a bandana after the last "and don't burn Jiro's eggs like you did Ichiro's!" Her attempt to catch her father's eye for help went unnoticed as he was fully immersed in a letter just delivered from InuTaisho, a neighboring Inuyoukai business associate.

"Of course mother," Rin pacified as best she could, "I apologize for my hastiness."

"I don't need to hear your excuses," came the Lady's swift retort. As Rin walked back to the kitchen, she allowed herself a single eye roll. Thank goodness for small mercies!

Sadly, neither of her brothers noticed her appeal for help either. Ichiro, to inherit Lord Isao's estate was also immersed in an urgent business missive as well and Jiro was a scholar, reviewing a philosophical manifesto for his professor. Neither brother had the time or energy to spare for a younger sister who seemed more maid than anything else.

These were the thoughts that Rin tried not to dwell on as she scrambled fresh eggs for Jiro's breakfast. As was usual for Sunday morning, Lady Noriko gave the kitchen staff the morning off to rest. Though they revered the Lady for her kindness, they had no knowledge that it was the daughter of the household who was expected to pick up their work. As Lady Noriko explained to Rin when she was eight, this was "preparation for her wifely duties to whatever waif she happened to ensnare."

As the bacon sizzled in the accompanying skillet, Rin sang quietly:

_In the sunlight, the birds sing_

_In the warmth, the flowers bloom_

_In the wind, the trees dance and_

_Is where I wait for you_

It was a song that her and her father shared when she was young. The cooking meat made her stomach rumble. As she prepared Jiro's platter, she continued to hum, hoping that meat would be left over from breakfast.

With arms laden with food, Rin backed into the dining room. "I hope you're hungry Jiro!" Rin said with a smile. After setting his breakfast down, Jiro spared his sister a smile before beginning to eat. As Rin cleared the empty plates from her parents, Lady Noriko watched her. Just as she was about to leave, she suddenly barked, "Rin! Once you finish with breakfast, you are to do chores. I have had a list left in your room. I want them done by dinner. Understand?"

"Yes, mother."

* * *

The list was enormous, more so than usual. Rin was to clean the entire South wing of the estate!

"Mop the halls and dust the chandeliers, not to mention all the chimneys must be cleaned," Rin muttered desperately to herself, a mantra of the past few hours. She had just dusted the last chandelier and was about to begin cleaning the chimney of the South library when she noticed a broken window. _How strange_, she thought, _father should know_. And with that, Rin put her duties aside and went to find her father, hoping that he was in his study.

The West wing of Lord Isao's estate saw much more activity from the family than the South wing and while it housekeeping staff maintained it, in comparison to the West the South seemed neglected. As Rin approached her father's study she heard raised voices. _Mother and father?_ Rin thought in surprise. Although it was known that the Lord and Lady would have squabbles every now and again, never could Rin remember a time when they outright shouted at one another. Unwilling to become an unknown third party to her parents argument, Rin was about to head back to the South wing when she heard her mother say her name.

"Rin is of age and you cannot stop this union. I cannot stand for her to be in this house any longer. The girl is a constant reminder and a poison to this family that will never go away until she is gone!" came Lady Noriko's shrill voice.

"You have no right! You are the Lady, not the Lord of this estate. Rin will not be leaving," shouted Lord Isao.

"Union?" Rin whispered to herself, confused. Her eyes widened and she gasped, _marriage?! Mother why would you do this to me?_

"Then take responsibility Isao. Take responsibility for your _mistake_, restore you're _honor_ and let go of that whore! Do you not care how much I suffer with Rin in this house, the miniature of that wretched woman?" Lady Noriko's voice was hoarse with emotion, words choked by anger.

And as Rin stood, unbelieving, wishing to not hear what she was hearing, tears filling her own eyes, her father growled, "Quiet! She was no whore, she was the –,"

"Yes I know!" Lady Noriko's voice all but a shriek, "the light in the sky, the wind in the trees and the song to the birds! That whore of a maid who captured your heart not six months into our own marriage." Lord Isao remained silent, anger and hurt coming off him in waves, "I hate Rin, _your daughter_ Isao, but _you_ have damned her. The bastard child of a Lord and maid has no marriage prospects. She should be grateful that I have married her off to someone half decent. Remember, _husband_, " the Lady's voice had calmed, her words stinging, "I am taking care of the mistake you can't let go of. You can't keep her locked up in your house forever. Should that be the case I will leave and everyone will know how dishonorable you are –," a hard smack, the sound of skin on skin contact resounded through the study into the hall, leaving silence in its wake.

Rin, terrified at what had just occurred, stepped closer to the study. Her father, the man she always looked up to and adored, who smiled at her as if she were the sun, was staring at his Lady, with undisguised fury. And Lady Noriko, the woman she had known all her life, knew as her mother, knew to be cold and heartless but her mother nevertheless, stood before Lord Isao, defiant, eyes challenging, full of pain as a bruise bloomed on her cheek. And her fathers' eyes were as stone, cold as his wife's voice as he said, "Wife, know that I hate you. I hate you for putting something into motion that I cannot stop. I hate you for taking away my Rin, my sunlight."

Lady Noriko's smile was small and unforgiving, "I have despised you for far longer. She leaves tonight, at dinner."

And at that pronouncement, Rin ran. Away from her father. Away from the man who kept her hidden, an unknowing prisoner in her own house. Away from the man who sang her lullabies and told her she was a child of the sun. Tears fell from her eyes quickly. Away from the from woman who hated her very being. Away from the only mother she had ever known. And away from the only place she had lived all her life. It was too cold there now, lifeless and a lie.

"I can't stay her. I can't. I can't. I can't," Rin cried to herself, her new mantra as she ran. She ran outdoors, into the sunlight for the first time in years.

Her sobs were uncontrollable as she stumbled, tripping barefoot on the uneven ground to the stable looking for a horse, when she felt it. The forest. It was quiet and serene. And full of life, patches of sunlight spilling past the canopy. And cheerful with groups of birds singing to one another. It was soothing, like a lullaby and Rin, despite the terrible state she was in, felt at peace. Lady Noriko and her father had told her to never go into the forest. It was too dangerous with beasts that ate humans.

"But they lied to me about so much," Rin said to herself, "maybe about the forest too." And mind made up, with one last hiccup and a deep breath, Rin tried to be brave as she chose a path into the Forest of Youkai, without a glance behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And here's the update and a lengthy note too! Thanks for waiting and hanging in there. I would like to address a few things. First, I have dedicated a bit of time to Rin's back story and parentage. This is not saying that it will be detailed in this chapter or even future chapters, but as I was trying to streamline the plot and a timeline I felt it would be easier to get their story out of the way since it has such an effect on Rin's life. While I plan to include some elements, or perhaps all (I haven't decided yet) of Rin and her parents, their story is over and more or less thought out and completed. Second, not only is this an AU fanfiction that will have elements of Cinderella, I may also be borrowing a few elements of Japanese mythology and plan to do my best with accurately and consistently using these elements. Third, for those who may have been wondering about the age of characters: Rin is around 15 years old, Ichiro and Jiro, Rin's half-brothers are around 16 years old (they were twins) and Sesshomaru is around 20 years old, in human appearance. Lastly, and this is just a general comment for feedback, but so far I feel my biggest obstacle is in creating a character of Rin that walks the line of being realistic and innocence but not necessarily naïve or ignorant. For a character that has lived almost all of their life confined to their house this could be a challenge. Also, in writing this story, I want to capture one side of Rin that to me seemed like a child of the forest and nature, who was strong and independent (to a degree) and expand upon it. Let me know what you think about this. Read and review. :) – lebby04**

**Author's Note 2: And I completely apologize for my inability to keep promises and meet deadlines that I set for myself and my stories. Be disappointed and have no faith in me. Until next time! :o**

**Chapter 2: Rin Alone**

The water was cool and clear. Little fish scattered from Rin's splashing feet as she soaked them. She had been walking for a while and estimated it to be about midday by the height of the sun in the sky. Rin let out a deep sigh. It was so peaceful in the grove she stopped at. Nature. It just carried on around her rather than in spite of her. It wasn't like home where conversation continued because she was being deliberately ignored but because she fit into the flow and energy of the forest.

But, the longer Rin sat the more the events of the day caught up with her and she became restless and upset. Bringing her knees up to her chest and digging her toes into the wet bank Rin tried to hold back tears. It wouldn't do to lose her head now. It would have to wait. Later, when worries of being followed (ha!) or finding shelter weren't looming over her.

She had headed west when she had set out earlier, determined to put as much space between herself and Lord Isao's estate as possible. Now Rin wasn't sure where to go from here though. Could she really attempt to survive on her own? How realistic was this for her to live off the forest like some savage woman? Rin may have been caged for 15 years of her life but she was not that naïve. But it would destroy her even more to return back to the Lord and Lady begging admittance to the estate. Even if Rin's heart could suffer her return to home, Lady Noriko would never allow her to darken the estate again.

The wave of tears she had been trying to subdue emerged. Hiding her face in her arms, Rin sobbed. In her misery, she pulled a silvery, white comb from her kimono. Its emerald and diamond crystals glistened, catching the sunlight. Closing her eyes, Rin hurled it away from her, into the pond. It made a satisfying splash as it hit the water with small ripples reaching the edge of the bank.

It was a trinket from her father. It was something that she had always kept with her, ever since she had had enough understanding to realize its importance. Her father told her that it was a gift that was just for her. For her and no one else. A gift from an angel. But now, Rin couldn't stand to look at it. Her father… _father. _Rin took in a ragged breath.

"_Rin_,"

_ Her father knelt down to her height, placing a hand on the top of her head. Using a voice meaning to be stern, but with eye full of adoration, Lord Isao tried to instill into his daughter the importance of being an 'esteemed lady of Lord Isao's estate'. But how could he when his beautiful daughter bestowed upon him a blinding smile. The dirt caked onto her kimono (Lady Momoka had managed to force it onto Rin after a few well-placed smacks) and leaves in her hair left Rin bordering on ethereal sprite child of the forest._

_ "Yes Father?" Her voice belying no idea how furious the Lady would be._

_ "You know better than go outside. There are lessons for you," Lord Isao told her, frowning at the way Rin started._

_ "I'm sorry Father! But..," Rin looked into her father's eyes before turning to the forest that he had seen her emerging from, "but it just seemed like so much fun. Like the forest and I were friends who hadn't played in a long time." However, her response struck a chord with Lord Isao, and his face hardened._

_ "Rin," his voice losing the teasing way it had before and Rin snapped to attention again, "it is dangerous and not safe for a young girl. Do not go back there."_

_ "But Father!" Rin began to protest._

_ "Not another word on this subject!" and Lord Isao left no room for argument. And his little Rin was forced back into silence. And it broke his heart. In not returning to the forest, his little girl felt like she was giving up a part of herself. Standing up, Lord Isao motioned to Rin to follow, "Rin, I have a gift for you in my study"_

_ At this, Rin perked up at her father's words, her eyes lighting up in curiosity._

_ "Really?" she squeaked, and her sadness all but forgotten._

_ "Of course. Why it's something that has always belonged to you and is as much a part of you as the forest, little one," Lord Isao smiled, relieved that he could take away her sadness, fully knowing that he could never bear to see daughter upset._

_ "What is it? What is it, Father?" Rin asked excitedly, skipping beside him in her joy. He laughed at her antics, "you'll see soon enough. Have patience, Rin."_

Rin's eyes peeked over her knees, spying the comb sinking to the bottom, and regretted her actions immediately. _Snap!_ Rin jumped in surprise as birds took flight from the tree on her left. She laughed to herself, and calmed her breathing, thinking that she was being overly jumpy. So far there was nothing threatening or malicious in the forest. It was welcoming, and that in itself was deceiving.

Resolving herself to correct her mistake, Rin released an exaggerated sigh. Untying her kimono, she set it near the water's edge and hoped this adventure into the pond would be quick. How embarrassing would it be for someone to come across her stark naked? _I hope the pond is_ _shallow all the way through_, she thought to herself. As Rin waded in, the water soon reached her waist and she was yet to the halfway point. Despite the warmth of the day, Rin shivered the water was cool, but she continued.

Almost there, Rin thought, moving slowly. As a child perpetually kept indoors, lessons on swimming were few and far between. Lessons that were some of the first memories that she had of time spent with her brothers, who only learned because there was a river running close to the estate. Out of practicality, the Lord and Lady thought it best for their sons to learn, but overlooked the eager-to-learn Rin. However, despite the quick lessons her brothers had given her, she felt out of her element. Black hair floated around her as she spied the comb, a mere few feet from her. As Rin contemplated how long she could hold her breath, she misstepped, slipping on a moss-covered rock.

Rin's breath left her in a loud, surprised scream as she tumbled backward, flailing in the water. Her common sense fled her as panic set in. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin saw the damned comb, the heirloom from her father, lying _unaffected_ by her struggle. Lightheadedness crept up, crowding her vision as beams of sunlight filtered through the water, striking all around her.

_No…no!_ Rin thought, scared, terrified, unbelieving she could really be drowning. _No_… she cried as her vision darkened.

Rin's eyes flew open and she opened her mouth, screaming as her memories of drowning came rushing back to her. Her screams came out as half-strangled coughs, water upheaving from her throat and lungs and eyes watering in pain. Pressing her hand to her chest, feeling the thrumming of her heart, erratic, Rin closed her eyes, promising to offer a prayer once she found shelter. Gathering her sense, she tried to piece together what happened.

Looking around to the deceptively calm pool Rin rasped, "H-how did I…?" wondering if speaking the oddity of her being out of the water would lead to an answer. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Using her arm to balance, Rin stood, wincing though as pain shot up her arm and noticing the red marks and bruising on her left arm. _What in the world?_ Rin wondered, too stumped to hear the polite cough from behind her. However, the distinctive shuffling and ruffling of clothing alerted Rin soon enough. She spun around and immediately reddened. A man stood _mere feet_ from her with his back turned and she was without a stitch of clothing! Letting out a hellacious screech, causing the strange man in question to cringe, as she lunged for her kimono with desperate fingers to preserve whatever modesty she had left.

"W-who are you?" Rin demanded, though nervousness and fear colored her voice. "Did you save me?" The man in question seemed otherworldly. And though his appearance was suspicious, he was the first person that she had met since she had entered the Forest of Yokai. His hair cascaded down his back and when he spoke, his voice was a soft velvet, menacing.

Turning his head to the side and appraising her appearance, the man said, "I was passing through when I heard a disruption. Imagine how surprising it was to find a young maiden in the Goddess's Pool. I, being but a lowly demon," Rin visibly stiffened at this," was not able to enter to pool and had to resort to other means to retrieve you," he nodded to the injuries on her arm.

"I see," Rin said, still unsure of him. Remembering her manners, she bowed to him; he did save her after all. "Thank you sir! I cannot express my gratitude enough."

"Of course," the man (demon!) replied. He turned to face her fully, and Rin had to stop herself, taking a step back in fear, at his being a demon, and in embarrassment, for seeing her body so openly. "Here is your trinket. Be more careful of your possessions, lest another danger befall you," Rin blushed at the chastising in shame.

"Yes. I will be more mindful of my actions," Rin replied, bowing again. Next to her, she heard a soft thud and saw her comb, sparkling in all its glory. When she looked back up to her rescuer, he was gone. Unnerved, Rin hastily arranged her kimono before grabbing the damned comb and shoving it back up her sleeve.

_Rin_, she thought to herself, _you just might not make it out of here_.

Looking upwards at the sun, it looked as if not too much time seemed to have passed. She decided to keep moving, eager to put distance between herself and her almost watery grave.

Sun was setting and Rin had enough sense to realize that she needed to find shelter soon…she just didn't know where yet.

The forest was taking on a more menacing look and seemed restless. Aside from the nameless demon who had saved her earlier, Rin had yet to come across anyone, demon or otherwise.

And moreover, Rin was frustrated and annoyed. How could she really think she could survive out here And for what? To crawl back, sniveling to the Lord and Lady by morning? A humorless laugh escaped Rin at the thought. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to find her way back at this point. It was becoming too much for her again, the pain and fear, her family and their lies. All of it was resurfacing wanting to drag her back under. Scrunching her eyes shut and stepping up her pace, Rin pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, hoping to prevent tears from falling.

"I just…just wish I knew what to do," she whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she tried to collect her thoughts and looked up at the faint traces of stars in the sky. Night was indeed quickly approaching. "Someone please help me," she prayed to the night sky. Rin's strength was fast leaving her with fatigue overtaking her as she sank to the ground. Examining herself in the fading light, she noticed the covering of dust and dirt over her clothing as well as the light red sheen on her skin. Steeling herself for the long haul of a night of wandering she stood again when she noticed them.

Golden yellow lights. Blinking.

"Oh! Now what were those called?" Rin tried to recall the textbooks she had read from her father's library. _A kind of insect or other I think. Hmm…_. "A firefly!" she exclaimed, excitement entering her voice at the discovery, overriding the depression she had just slumped into.

"How beautiful," Rin cautiously approached the nearest one, determined to capture and examine it further. Just as she extended her hand to the creature it disappeared.

"What?!" she exclaimed in unexaggerated confusion, only to notice it a few feet to the left of her. "But it was just right here…" and as quickly and she went to the small, floating glow it quickly extinguished itself again only to appear a few more feet away in the same direction.

"Wait," Rin tried to reason with herself, "Nothing can just disappear and reappear like that. That's right! They can turn on and off what makes them glow. So there must be more than one." And indeed when Rin looked at the forest around her there were several small, glowing fireflies around. However, it didn't explain the odd acts of the ones closest to her. It was almost as if...

"As if they are guiding me," she concluded, thunderstruck. Never once did she question whether or not to follow them.

Rin did not have to go far to find out where she was being led. In the dark of the night, it appeared seemingly out of nowhere. And as soon as Rin set her eyes on it, familiarity struck her. A sense of homecoming almost.

A small shrine in the middle of a mild stream. The moonlight, for night had most certainly most set in at this point, shone down on the structure, highlighting the path the fireflies had outlined for her take. Aside from walking straight through the stream, a narrow wooden bridge made it possible for Rin to cross. To the side of the shrine was a small patch of pale blue flowers that basked in the moon's light, drawing the attraction of fireflies to land.

_Well_, Rin thought,_ beggars can't be choosers._ However, her first step onto the bridge dropped her stomach to her feet, as it creaked under the strain of holding a passenger. And sure the stream did not seem to pose any threat, but given her near drowning just that afternoon, Rin wasn't too keen to have a repeat.

There were no lights on inside to indicate someone was there. Was no one home? Or was the shrine abandoned? Although her knowledge was limited of the outside world, Rin was unaware of any human making a life for themselves in the forest to warrant the construction of a shrine. These were the thoughts that took her mind off of the unstable bridge beneath her feet. However, despite the protestation being made beneath her the structure held and Rin was at last on solid ground again.

Taking a step into the shrine showed that at one point in time, someone may have lived there, but the lack of upkeep left it in abandon. There was only one room, with wooden flooring and a dirt pit in the corner for fire. Rin spied a more modern convenience as well: an oil lamp and matches. _Perfect_, she thought. With light now at her disposal, Rin could now peruse the shrine more thoroughly. There was nothing of major consequence that she saw other than the large dresser. There were no other furnishings and the walls were bear of any decorations. Yet there was something about the place that had a regal air to it despite this. The dresser while certainly not ostentatious by any means had been finely carved. A gentle tug on its knob showed that it was actually much more spacious than it initially looked. It contained a simple bedroll and two kimonos, pearlescent in color. Still there was a second drawer within the dresser. Curiosity was solely driving Rin now as she took the latch into her free hand and pulled to gasp at what she found.

"How beautiful," Rin whispered. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she stared in wonderment. She had never seen something so beautiful before. It seemed almost…unnatural. Bringing the lamp closer so as to better inspect it, Rin found herself completely under its spell. Nor would she ever consider herself to be a vain person, but before her she had never seen such beautiful jewelry before. A necklace, very simple in design that had pale purple gem shards surrounding a perfectly spherical gem of the same color. _Actually_, Rin thought to herself, _under that description it doesn't seem too magical, but maybe it is its presence or something of the sort_. It was one of those items that seemed to command attention almost and she was no exception.

In the back of her mind, Rin knew that this level of snooping was unsightly in a girl who was raised as she was, yet she couldn't help it. Gently, she took the necklace into her hand, surprised at its lightness. The surface of the jewel was so smooth and cool to the touch. If she was being honest with herself, it felt as if the jewel had been calling to her, but the idea was absurd. Still, she reasoned, there would be no harm in wearing it if she so chose. It had been left behind. And to be honest the feel of it just felt right as she put it on. Completeness, if she was honest.

How could Rin know that as soon as she had accepted that jewel, that by placing it on her person, that the Forest of Yokai became alive with life once again.


End file.
